Halfway Home
by fleurdeliz
Summary: Edwin summons his courage and goes for what he wants. Could be a perceived as a sequel to A Study in Desire. Lizwin, so there's stepsibling action. They're a bit older than on the series.


**Be forewarned, stepsibling action ahead. But they're a bit older than on the series.**

Lizzie giggled as Edwin kissed her neck. He was still a bit clumsy, but that's to be expected when one is exploring, wrapped up in the excitement of discovering new territory. For a while now they'd taken to meeting surreptitiously and experimenting with these new feelings toward one another, feelings that they both suspected would get them into trouble, though they couldn't really figure out why.

Today they were in the game closet, awkwardly bumping walls and boxes every so often. Lizzie had knocked over a box of checkers earlier, and Hungry Hungry Hippos was perilously near the edge of a shelf. If Lizzie hadn't been leaning against it, it would probably have teetered right onto the floor.

Fortunately, no one was home to hear the noise they were making. Hiding in an empty house seemed a bit silly, but neither was brave enough to suggest taking on their new favorite activity right out in the open. It felt safer to do it this way, and for good reason - both knew that if George or Nora (or Casey or Derek, for that matter, or even Martie) caught so much as a glimpse of what they were doing, it would lead to nothing good.

And so they were sequestered in the closet. Lizzie brought Edwin's mouth back up to hers and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. The warm, wet sensation that met her was no longer strange. The once foreign feeling of a tongue wiggling around in her mouth was now familiar and welcome. Lizzie, far from the intimidated, inept little girl she'd been only weeks ago, gave Edwin's earlobe a playful nibble.

Edwin could feel his pulse in his hands, which were pressed tightly against Lizzie's lower back. She was getting quite good at this, he mused. And though she appeared to be completely comfortable - she was a complete natural, it seemed - he couldn't help but be nervous. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy making out, because he did. Immensely. He thought about it almost constantly. But it was all that thinking that had left him aching to try something new.

He had no idea how Lizzie would feel about his latest impulse, and so he refrained from acting on it. But the mounting desire left him tense. It was all he could do to anchor his hands somewhere - anywhere safe, and thoroughly unobjectionable - and let her take the lead. The kissing was really more than enough for him, after all, as it generally left him feeling satisfied and a bit worn out.

Lizzie threaded her fingers through Edwin's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and holding him as close to her as she could. It was like she couldn't get enough, like she needed more or she would explode, Edwin thought. This was fine with him, but he hoped desperately that she couldn't feel the rock-hard protrusion in his jeans. Pressed against her as he was, though, he didn't see how that was possible.

Lizzie let out a soft moan as he nibbled her lip, and he knew that before long his hands were going to defy him. Try as he might, he simply wouldn't be able to focus on propriety when she was making noises like that. And odd sort of grunting noise escaped him as Lizzie's hips moved slightly against his erection. No, there was no way on earth he was going to keep to first base much longer.

She was breathing hard. She tugged his hair and kissed him with as much passion as was possible, with her limited experience and still-developing libido. Edwin decided that this was his moment. He was going to go for it. Slowly, his hands made their way up her sides. She didn't stop him. He took this as a good sign and cautiously, almost imperceptibly, slid a thumb onto Lizzie's right breast. 

She gasped.

He froze.

Lizzie backed Edwin into the wall and kissed him furiously. He thought he would pass out, between relief and arousal, but maintained consciousness and placed his whole right hand where his thumb had been, this time with confidence. He gave the soft, wonderful mound of flesh a light squeeze, and Lizzie squealed. He placed his left hand on the back of her head and applied firmer pressure with his right. Lizzie gave a sort of yelp and leaned back into the opposite wall, pulling him against her.

Soon Edwin was running his thumbs over Lizzie's nipples, now apparent through her t-shirt, as she wiggled her hips against his. It was undeniable now that he was hard for her, and it was obvious that she was not only aware of his erection, but excited by it. This was too much, he thought, and he was about to embarrass himself. He tore himself away from her and looked at the door.

"What?" Lizzie looked worried.

"Nothing. It's just... I..." Edwin was panting. He wasn't about to tell her that he'd nearly creamed his jeans.

Lizzie took a deep breath. "It's probably good that we stopped anyway," she said sensibly.

"Right. Don't want to rush things," Edwin agreed, grateful she wasn't pressing him for a reason.

They exited the closet and he ran upstairs, still shaking. Lizzie gave him a quizzical look. "Just something I need to take care of real quick," he explained.

And it was the truth. It wasn't 30 seconds later that Edwin left the bathroom, calm and content.


End file.
